1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clothes hangers and, more specifically, to a one piece rigid paper hanger with sufficient strength to hold a plurality of clothes having printed color process with UV-coated inks to create two advertising areas that are equal to the entire hanger surface area with detachable advertising cards die cut therein, one on each side of said hanger and a locking mechanism to hold multiple hangers of the same design together.
The hanger of the present invention may be made from one piece of paper without a butterfly fold from paper of sufficient rigidity. In addition, the hook portion of the hanger can have a coding system comprised of bands of color substantially adjacent having a predetermined meaning to the coding system user.
This new and biodegradable paper clothes hanger is particularly adapted to convey advertising from an advertiser, such as a business or other entity desiring to advertise and to be provided free or below market cost to clothes hanger users such as dry cleaners, laundries and garment manufacturers.
The hanger of the present invention may be made of a single unfolded ply of paper using paper of sufficient rigidity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other clothes hangers designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,915 issued to Bartholdi on Oct. 7, 1924.
Another patent was issued to Feigelman on May 27, 1930 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,352. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,254 was issued to Quackenbush on Dec. 22, 1943 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 11, 1952 to Suydam as U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,565.
Another patent was issued to Shaylor on Jan. 2, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,309. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,289 was issued to Lee on Feb. 9, 1999. Another was issued to Grosskopf, et al. on Aug. 29, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,553 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 4, 2001 to Micciche, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,257.
Another patent was issued to Swallert on Dec. 23, 2002 as U.S. Patent No. SE19026. Yet another U.S. Patent No. JP20011061618 was issued to Nakayama on Mar. 13, 2001. Another was issued to Holm on Dec. 5, 1995 as European. Patent No. 0 651 960 A1.